


Fuzzy Data

by MyLittleCornerOfSherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, bunnylock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock/pseuds/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has acquired bunny ears and a tail to boot from an experiment gone wrong.  John is very intrigued by Sherlock's tail, especially.  Both men wonder what it would feel like for John to pet those fluffy appendages.  Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy Data

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueerSherlockian (Anglophile_Fiend)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglophile_Fiend/gifts).



> QueerSherlockian wasn't feeling very well and asked for BunnyLock, smutty if at all possible. I know this isn't my usual thing, but hey, I love a challenge and this was a fun idea to play around with.

That damn fluffy tail! It twitched again, the only sign Sherlock was actually thinking and not deep in his mind palace. Something was irritating Sherlock, who stood thinking at the window, and it was distracting John. Ever since he'd accidentally brushed up against it one night after a shower, he'd been curious to find out what it would feel like in his hands, and, yes, elsewhere. John blushed and hunched down further behind his paper, shaking it out to block his line of sight.

Sherlock's ears twitched at the sound, turning in John's direction, but otherwise didn't let on that he'd heard anything. John was thinking about touching his tail again, Sherlock was sure of it. He flicked it once more for good measure and sure enough John shook the paper again. Sherlock smiled at his reflection in the window. Now to get him to act on those desires. He began to pace the length of the floor, palms steepled under his chin, and every time he turned he'd flick his tail in agitation

Forget the damn tail. Damn that man! John was certain Sherlock was doing it on purpose as he watched the tall man strut, showing off the fluffy, dark brown tail. Sherlock had not had the tail and ears long enough yet to realize that he had a “tell”. His ears would turn slightly always making sure to hear what was going on in John's direction. So every time he'd walk away from John one ear was always aimed at John. Well, fuck it, John wasn't going to play his game today.  He ruffled his paper angrily.

Plan A wasn't working. Onto Plan B. Sherlock stood directly in front of John, staring into the mirror, pretending to contemplate. No twitching the tail this time. He just stood there, tempting John with it, listening as John's breathing started to grow faster. Sherlock couldn't resist the smirk that found it's way to his face. He heard John folding the paper. This wasn't good. John only folded the paper when he was done with it and was getting up from the chair. Suddenly, Sherlock felt a swat on his tail. He spun around angrily.  

"What was that for?!" he asked, incredulously.

"That was for being a right twat!" John said, more calmly than the wording implied. "I know what you're doing and it won't work."

"But, John," Sherlock said, his voice dropping, "You want to touch it."

John nodded his head in agreement, "But, you're only doing because you're bored.  And I'm not going to touch it unless you want me to, not because you’re bored." And so saying John picked back up his paper and proceeded to ignore Sherlock.

"But, what if I want you to touch it?" Sherlock asked, for once sheepish. John lowered his paper slightly to make eye contact with his flatmate. The man actually looked like he sounded, his ears drooping slightly.

"You...want me to touch your tail?" John asked just to be sure. He opened and closed his mouth once, before speaking again. "Why?"

"Well, yes, and the ears," Sherlock replied quickly,and almost too matter of factly. "I'm just as curious to see how they feel being...stroked," his voice grew slightly husky at the word, “as you are to touching them."

John had to set the paper down to hide his growing erection and resist the urge to reach out right then, one more question needing an answer. "Not an experiment?"

“Not an experiment, John. Data for my own personal use, yes, but not an experiment.” Sherlock answered, truthfully.

“Right then.” John supposed he couldn’t ask for much more from the man who had only recently grown the bunny ears and tail after an experiment gone wrong. “Well, ears or tail first?” he asked as he set his paper aside, revealing his erection and his voice a bit rough.

Sherlock knelt down in front of the chair, feeling his own pants growing tight, but not ready, yet, to let John see his body’s reaction to John’s obvious arousal. “Ears,” his sensuous voice replied. Sherlock inclined his head slightly to give John better access to the long ears and closed his eyes.

John reached out and placed a tentative finger on one ear, stroking it lightly. Sherlock’s ear quivered. The short dark brown fur was softer than he’d expected it to be. He cupped the curved back of the ear with his palm, and began to pet the unusual appendage. Slowly he increased the pressure, taking his time. John was enjoying this, it was both relaxing and very much pleasurable. He was curious as to what it must be feeling like to Sherlock.

Sherlock had wondered as to what it would feel to have someone, specifically John, besides himself touch his ears, but he hadn’t realized it would feel like this. It was taking all his self control not to shove his head against John’s hand and beg him not to stop. But then John wrapped his hand around the base of one of Sherlock’s ears and stroked upwards. It felt fantastic. Sherlock’s thoughts immediately went to what that same hand would feel like wrapped around his cock. Sherlock whimpered, and thrust his head into John’s hand, silently pleading for more.

John smiled at the sound from Sherlock. Good. He was enjoying it as well. So John switched ears, giving the ear closest to him the same slow attention he’d paid the other ear. He continued to slowly stroke the other ear with his thumb, revelling in the luxurious feel of Sherlock’s ears. John closed his eyes and sighed.

Sherlock opened his eyes at the sound of John’s contented sigh. Sherlock’s eyes were immediately drawn to the bulge in John’s pants, that, if anything had gotten larger. Sherlock licked his lips and decided it was only fair to return the favor of John petting him so...thoroughly. He reached up and began to palm John through his jeans.  Immediately, John moaned, his hands dropped to the side of the chair, and his hips rose automatically into Sherlock’s long hand. Sherlock watched John’s face as he continued to stroke John through his jeans. His breath came in sharp gasps, each gasp mirroring a thrust into Sherlock’s hand. John licked his lips and before Sherlock realized what he was doing his lips collided with John’s in a bruising and urgent kiss.

John sat there in shock. First Sherlock had let him pet his ears, then had proceeded to begin to give John one of the most magnificent hand jobs ever and through his jeans no less! Now, unbelievably, Sherlock was kissing him. John wasn’t sure what he should be doing but he knew it wasn’t sitting here with his hands by his side. He grabbed the back of Sherlock’s head and slowed the kiss down. Something less bruising. If this was leading where he hoped it would, he wasn’t going to let them get there too fast.

But Sherlock had other ideas, as he languidly kissed John his hands were working John’s belt, undoing it deftly and the jeans next. John’s cock was out and in his hand before John knew what was happening, his jeans and pants around were his ankles. Sherlock stroked slowly, deftly, playing with the head, eliciting low moans from John in between kisses. Sherlock began touching himself through his trousers as he explored John’s ears and neck with his mouth.

John could feel his orgasm building, getting closer with each stroke and matching thrust.  But as much as he was enjoying it, he didn’t want it to end just yet.  

“Sher-Sherlock,” he managed to get out in a ragged breath. Sherlock continued to suck on a sensitive part of John’s neck he had just found, while John gasped. “You-you wanted me to touch your tail, remember?”

Sherlock pulled back, just enough to look into John’s eyes and remembered why he had realized John wanted to touch his tail. He grinned down at the doctor as he rose, unbuttoning his shirt, tossing it aside, slipping off his trousers and pants, giving John a glimpse of his own hard cock, before he turned around and flicked his tail in John’s direction.  

John licked his lips at the combined delicious site of Sherlock’s bare bottom and fluffy tail. John reached out and pulled Sherlock closer, so that he could easily reach the tail and continue to stroke himself. He started by gently caressing the fur on the tip of Sherlock’s tail, enjoying the feel of the fluffy fur under his fingers. He slowly followed the fur to the base of the tail, where it met Sherlock’s spine. Sherlock shivered as John’s fingers traced the spot, circling his tail until he got to the sensitive underside. John felt Sherlock rocking back, unconsciously, into his touch.

“Sit down,” John heard himself say. Sherlock sat, positioning himself on John’s lap so that his tail and John’s cock were touching. Sherlock flicked his tail nervously, sending a pleasurable jolt through John’s cock. John moaned and thrust up into the fur of Sherlock’s tail. The sensation is one that he’s never experienced before and it’s one that he wouldn’t mind repeating.  

Sherlock found himself even more aroused, as John moaned and rubbed his cock up and down Sherlock’s tail. He twitched his tail to see what sort of reaction that would cause. John, jerked forward, grabbing his hips hard, leaning forward and pressing his head into Sherlock’s back.

“Not good?” Sherlock asked tentatively.

“Very good,” John growled against Sherlock’s skin, “Do it again.”

Sherlock flicked his tail again, not as lightly this time.  John moaned and buried himself deeper into the fur on Sherlock’s tail. Sherlock gasped, his own pleasure building.

“If you keep doing that,” Sherlock said, “I won’t be able to move my tail.”

John relaxed and released his hold slightly. He removed one hand from Sherlock’s hips, licking it. A moment later, John wrapped the hand around Sherlock’s cock.

Now it was Sherlock’s turn to moan as John returned the favor of Sherlock’s hands from earlier. He forgot about flicking his tail, he forgot about anything that wasn’t John’s hand on his cock as he rose to meet John’s strokes.

John kept one hand on Sherlock’s hip as he and Sherlock developed a rhythm that worked. Sherlock’s tail against his cock, rising and falling, burying itself in the warm, soft fur, the tail flicking against him occasionally sending spikes of pleasure through John.  Sherlock fucking John’s hand as John worked his cock, Sherlock moaning John’s name and begging for more. John could feel his own orgasm building but held back until he felt Sherlock stiffen and call out his name as he came all over John’s hand and onto the floor, staining their clothes. Sherlock sated, John thrust into Sherlock’s tail, one-two-three more times, wrapping his arm around Sherlock’s waist as he came hard against the velvety tail, gasping Sherlock’s name.

“Enough data for you?” John chuckled, breathlessly.

“You know it takes more than one attempt to get sufficient data, John,” Sherlock replied grinning.


End file.
